irisgamewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction
this page is the welcome page to all who visit. if you're new, please, take a second to familiarize yourself with what's contained within. first off, this is a site that functions so long as respect is maintained. if you have a hard time respecting others, don't try to edit out their opinion. come to me, Reaperj743, and talk to me about what it is that's bothering you. if you're just upset because someone killed your favorite character in their alternate reality, write up your own! this isn't meant to be one-way thinking. in fact, this is meant to be more a Hub, with anything and everything needed. why do this when there's already a site exactly like it, which in fact you're using to do this? because there's not one way of thinking, and besides, this is meant as Unused Ideas. that means that everything here is taken from various bits and bobs, salvaged for parts, then made into a functioning game idea that, sure, might need refinement, but everything does. with that being said, let me say this: there are some general rules you should know, which are as follows: # I'm the Benevolent Dictator of thhis bunch, and that means I reign supreme in deciding if someone broke the rules. # there are rules other than candy and rainbow ideals. such as no truly offensive swearing (saying the "C" word for instance. at the same time, saying the Eff word isn't that offensive, but still, use it sparringly), no loopholes are valid, keep it clean (no pornographic images or referrences), and no matter what your belief is, other people have the basic rights (on this site) of free speach and the right to their opinion. just like some like hunting, some like creating alternate realities where it follows a different set of rules. in addition, while it's not a right, they are expected to have untouched pages, that they have the power to edit. other can edit with their permission, but you have to make sure, even if they say Editing Allowed (a catagory only they are allowed to add), that you don't vandalize their project. # other rules are not really needed, but a good idea in general is be honest and respectful. chivalry may be dead, but I still hold some respect for it. not the outdated ideas of protecting the damsel in distress, no, valor and honor are what I respect. and those imply that you don't resort to backstabbing and cruelty. instead, please, have a reasonable discussion. # penalty of breaking the rules can include being kicked and banned from being on this site for a very long time (a week to a year). and if both sides are being impossible, then they both get banned. be it the grandmother trying her best to deal with hate by releasing hate, or the two idiot testosterone junkies going at each other online (in that, I will play devils advocate and say either meet IRL and slug it out, or stop complaining and get a grip on yourself. not in that way). # if you have any questions or concerns, such as hate, specified threats of harm to self or others, or users defiling a page, please, let me know. you can contact me on my message wall, or you can Email me. I'll give that out later. well, that about covers it. before you continue, think about some favorite things to do, and how you could help others with their projects (giving time over to others results in perks, like being able to testplay the games you help with, a share of the bounty, or, if you're just helping someone clean up typos then that could result in a rather minor perk. more you do, more you're entitled to get. but keep it modest, even if it is your fair share, not everyone can pay actual money.) now, with that being covered, here's the next thing to do: head to the page "GAME IDEAS" and explore a bit. that's where you'll get your feet wet on what there is for an idea or two. if you use someone elses stuff as inspiration, cite the original (someone as far back as you can trace who made half or more of the product you're using). how you do so is adding a link to the page they made, and giving them a shoutout so everyone knows you went ahead and took a leaf from their book. that being said, if you create more than half as your own, it is technically yours. like updating something wouldn't do it (normally), but making a entirely new game off of a line of text definitely would. this is Reaperj743, leaving this first WIP volume as-is. Trices.